


somehow I just feel alright (and it's more than right)

by mrobrotzly



Series: Ficlets, Prompts and Twitfics [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] Geralt had loved before, but not like this.Not in a way that make him float, that filled his body and almost drowned him, that hurts, yes, it hurts, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in this world.It's intense, it's precious and it came in the shape of countless words and sentences, melody, chords and songs and more songs with flourishes and exaggerations.His love came in the shape of everything that screamsJaskierand he's finally able to see it. [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Ficlets, Prompts and Twitfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	somehow I just feel alright (and it's more than right)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, English is NOT my first language and, you know, i'm a human and human make mistakes, probably you'll find some here, but i'm sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡ 
> 
> They give me "Is that my shirt?" as a prompt on tumblr.  
> If you want to send me a prompt, here's the list: https://mrobrotzly.tumblr.com/post/626722951952252929/i-really-want-to-write-geraskier-so-send-me-a
> 
> ** Rated Teen And Up Audiences because The Witcher is not for General Audiences **

Geralt had returned to Kaer Morhen a week ago and making sure his brothers were alive took a weight off his back. This time he wasn't alone, Destiny insisted on it, and his Child Surprise found him. 

Ciri was everything he didn't know he was missing.

She was smart, brave and, yes, too mature for her age, but she’s still a child, his _daughter_ \- however long it took him to feel comfortable using the term. She's family, owns a huge place in Geralt's heart and he would give his own life to protect her.

Seeing her laughing, being trained by the other Witchers and, mostly, safe, made it possible for Geralt to breathe easily again.

There's also Yen. The sorceress didn't want refuge in the castle, saying that she had her own duties, but she traveled with him and Ciri for a while after Sodden.

Yennefer smiled wide when she saw the child for the first time and Geralt had to admit he was wrong, she's a great mother. And a great friend too, which he didn't think was possible: a friendship between the two after the fiasco that was the djinn.

He and Yennefer were too much alike, too stubborn, yet they cared for each other, clearing things up between them untied one of the knots that Geralt felt in his chest.

And finally, there's Jaskier.

The bard who always followed the Witcher with a smile on his face, without a bit of fear, always just putting himself in danger and trouble just because he wanted to stay with Geralt.

Jaskier was responsible for change Geralt's world into something he never thought he would have, Jaskier taught and made him feel things he didn't know he was capable of.

After the dragon hunt, when the Witcher realized the bard was gone, it was as if the world had lost its ground. He felt himself falling, lost, confused, he missed Jaskier so much - even more knowing that he was the reason for the absence of his presence.

And he had to think, he had to face what loneliness brought him. All the memories of days with company, days when he smiled and laughed, when life for a moment seemed easy and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he deserved to be happy.

When Jaskier forgave him he felt he could cry, he wanted to cry, he didn't deserve such trust, he didn't deserve to look into those blue eyes so full of hope, of affection, so full of love.

_Love._

Geralt had loved before, but not like this.

Not in a way that make him float, that filled his body and almost drowned him, that hurts, yes, _it hurts_ , but he wouldn't trade it for anything in this world.

It's intense, it's precious and it came in the shape of countless words and sentences, melody, chords and songs and more songs with flourishes and exaggerations.

His love came in the shape of everything that screams _Jaskier_ and he's finally able to see it.

And when he realized everything seemed so _right_ , it untied all the other knots in his chest, it stopped hurting and filled a void that he didn't know was possible to fill.

Now in Kaer Morhen, with his bard and his Child Surprise, with his brothers and his mentor - even with the war going on - life seems _easier_. It seems worth.

He walked down the hall to his room, he could hear the sound of the lute.

Jaskier didn't notice when he came in, sitting by the fireplace, working on new music, the tip of his tongue visible between his lips as he did when he's concentrating. Geralt smiled, watching him, he also seemed a lot more free and relaxed since they arrived. Not only had he found a place in Geralt's heart, but in the other Witchers and Ciri's too - not that it's a surprise, even though Geralt always said the bard was annoying, it's never hard to like Jaskier.

He hadn't changed, you could see a wiser look and the crow's feet, but even so he's the same troubadour of years ago in Posada. Overflowing with joy and love.

There was just one thing different that night.

"Is that my shirt?" Geralt asked, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile, Jaskier slightly jumped up and put his hand on his chest.

"Witcher, one day I'll have a heart attack, don't you know how to knock?" he said, placing the lute carefully by his side.

"It's my room" Geralt approached, sitting on the floor behind the bard, Jaskier positioned himself between his legs, pulling the Witcher's arms, wrapping them around his waist.

Geralt rested his chin on Jaskier's shoulder, touching his cold nose to his neck and watching him shiver a little.

"You still haven't answered me" he said "Is that my shirt?"

Jaskier laughed softly.

“Your barbarian brother decided that it would be a good idea throw me in the snow as revenge, just 'cause I won a game of Gwent, without cheating, I must add. Your shirt was the first one I found. Better than freeze.”

"Hmm" he replied, burying his face in the curve of Jaskier's neck and hugging him tighter. That's how he wanted to spend the rest of his days, lost in the heat and sensation of the bard's body next to his, with their scents mixing and becoming one.

"Black is not your color" he said and tried not to laugh when Jaskier made a sound of outrage and slapped his thigh.

_Geralt finally felt at home._

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your broken writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)


End file.
